iMight Care
by SeddieandMe
Summary: Just read and review if you like, kinda like, or love Seddie!


iDon't Care?

"So he broke up with me," Carly finished. Sam tried not to smirk. She couldn't believe he actually listened to her!

"Why are you smiling?"

"Huh?"

"I said why're you smiling about this?"

"I'm not!" She covered disgusted.

"I think you were."

"Was not!"

"Was too!" Carly pointed. "Why?"

"It's just…I told him he was your bacon," she admitted.

"You're the one who told him that?"

"Uh…yes."

"But why would you care if he was my bacon?"

"So…so you wouldn't-"she didn't know what to say. She had done it, because she didn't want to see Freddie getting hurt once again, she knew.

"You did it because you care about him!" Carly caught on.

"I do not care about that nub!"

"Of coarse you did!"

"Did not he's a nub he's-"

"No he's not he's YOUR nub!" Carly was very excited now watching her friend closely.

"So what?" she yelled.

"So this means I was right in thinking you two cared for each other!"

"Whatcha talkin about Carlz he doesn't care for me."

"Yeah he does otherwise he wouldn't have gotten rid of Missy."

"Missy? He didn't get rid of her she won that stupid school at-"

"Noooo Freddie won it and gave the trip to Missy!"

"Why would he do that?" Sam asked slightly confused and fearing the answer.

"You know why Sam…when I confronted him he sure didn't deny it," Carly informed.

"He…he does care then…but whatever no big deal!"

"It is a big deal for the pair of you!"

"Oh well if I lo-care for him?" She corrected herself. Did her heart just skip a beat?

"Love?" Carly asked extremely quielty she could hardly be heard. Sam was silent. Completely silent. "Aren't you gonna say anything back?" she said just as softly.

The bell rang at this moment. Sam spun around stalking straight through the doors. Out of the hall, the school, the grounds, while leaving a shocked Carly behind.

"Sam!" Carly was banging on the Puckett's apartment. "Samantha Puckett!" she called again. She started to pick the lock. She was sure she knew how to do it from watching Sam all these years. It clicked and Carly stomped inside. She found Sam lying on her bed listening to her iPod transfixed.

"Sam!" she yelled by her ear. She pulled out her buds and sat up.

"Yeah?" At this Carly smacked her with the pillow. "You say you LOVE Freddie and leave?"

"SSSSHHHH!" she covered her hand over Carly's mouth. "Someone could hear you!'' she whispered.

"I don't care!" she said. "When did this start?"

"I don't know…between the fights?" she suggested not even knowing herdelf. When DID she fall for him?

"I can't believe this," Carly sighed sitting down. What're you listening to?"

"Running Away by AM," Sam said glad of the change of subject.

"Never heard of it."

"Yeah it's the song me and F-"she stopped her words and buried her head in the covers. She let out a muffled scream. Everything reminded her of him now!

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Tell me!"

"This is the song…Freddie and I kissed to okay?" rolling her eyes.

"Oh…you need to tell him you know?"

Sam got a notebook from the floor and started scribbling in it.

"What're you doing?"

"Just adding it to my List of Things That'll Never Happen."

Carly knocked the book out of her hands.

"You have to tell him!"

"You can't make me!"

"Maybe not but if you don't I'll do it!"

"You wouldn't do that!"

"Sure I would."

"It makes no sense telling him if he doesn't…you know…feel the same…."

"He loves you I just know it!"

"Fine believe what you want."

"I'm going to find out for myself," she said confidently.

"You do that," Sam laughed. "God I hate how much I love him!" she said angrily.

"Thanks for the chicken pot pie Spence," Freddie said that afternoon.

"No problem Fred-O!"

"Spencer go to your room," Carly told him.

"What why?"

"Just go!" Spencer stuck out his tongue and left.

"What's up?" Freddie asked.

"So Sam told me how you realized you were just my bacon."

"Ah," he said blankly.

"I just want to know one thing okay?"

"Shoot."

"Are you in love?"

Freddie was very taken aback.

"Uh why would you ask me that?"

"Just answer me alright?"

"Can we just not talk about it?"

"No we can't just not talk about it."

"But my mom's waiting for me to-"

"I don't care…Are you in love?"

Freddie stares at Carly. It's clear he doesn't want to answer. He looks over at the kitchen table.

"So what was in that chicken pot pie? I mean I know chicken obviously but what other-"

"Are you in love?"

He takes a long beat to answer then….

"Yea."

"But you promised! Carly sighed. "You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as-"

"I didn't say I was in love with you."

Carly looks at Freddie…she is very confused.

"But then you-"

"I really have to go!" Freddie said suddenly and before Carly could say another word he was gone….

"Well I found out he doesn't love me," Carly was telling Sam the next day.

"Really? Wow," Sam said rather impressed.

"The problem is he left before I could even say another word." 

"Well bye!" Sam started to walk off but Carly stopped her.

"Bye? Isn't it obvious?"

"What's obvious?"

"He loves you!"

"He didn't say that!"

"True but he seemed very reluctant to tell me!"

"Carly I didn't even know what I was saying yesterday I just…"

"You're really conflicted aren't you?" Carly said concerned.

"You bet."

Carly had a plan. A simple little plan. She had just texted Sam and Freddie to meet her in the studio. She was so certain this would work.

"Hey Shay!"

"What'd you want to show us?"

"SAY YOU LOVE HER!" Carly burst. Well so much for her plan.

"WHAT?" Freddie said terrified.

"DO IT JUST SAY IT!" Carly smiled. She made sure they were facing each other and waited….

"I have no idea what she's talking about," Freddie told Sam.

"Yeah well…neither do I," she said unconvincingly.

"Maybe this'll help!" Carly went to the tech cart and clicked play.

Did I tell you I knew your name?

But it seems that I've lost it.

Did I tell you it's my own game?

This is not your problem.

So everthing seemed frozen now. Carly clutching her hands together…Sam biting her lip…Freddie reaching his hand out…then….

"Hey guys check out this new banjo song I learned from that French Artisan down the street!" Spencer ran in with his banjo ruining the scene.

"SPENCER!" Carly whined desperately.

Spencer stopped talking and realized he had walked in something very odd.

"Am I…am I interrupting something?" he said slowly.

"Shh come over here," Carly said dragging him over to the tech cart. Sam and Freddie had broken their position instantly, but the music was still playing.

"Sorry continue," Carly said.

Did I tell you it's not that bad?

Lying over here dreaming.

Did I tell you I'm right on track?

This time I mean it.

"Hey guys did you here about the russian spy that-"Gibby came jogging in and stopped immediately staring at the strange scene.

"GIBBY just shut up and get over here!" Carly whispered as she paused the song.

"Okay," he whispered tip toeing over. Again Sam and Freddie had switched position and were facing other sides of the wall.

"We're good keep going!" Carly clicked play again.

I don't know if I'm gonna change

Wasting time in another day

I keep running away!

No awkward interuption came this time. Freddie had taken Sam's hands once again and Sam leaned as did he. She squeezed his hands as their lips began a sympathetic rhythm.

"Awe!" Carly said sweetly tilting her head on Gibby's shoulder. Gibby loked at her and they grinned at one another in unison.

"Never thought I'd see this day," he nodded his head acknowledging Sam and Freddie. Spencer looked weirdly at first, but now was doing a little jig.

"Well see you all later!" he strummed his banjo and left.

Sam and Freddie finally broke apart and Sam could only think of one thing to say.

"Your still a dork you know?"


End file.
